1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking mechanism and a portable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a locking mechanism capable of locking two relatively moveable casings, and a portable electronic apparatus having the locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional notebook, its upper cover and its base are pivotally connected by a hinge device so that the notebook can be opened for use or closed for storage. When the notebook is at a closed state, for avoiding the upper cover and the base from being opened unexpectedly, the upper cover and the base are kept closed by disposing a hooking mechanism on the upper cover and the base correspondingly relative to the hinge device, or by using a hinge device capable of auto-locking. However, the design of using the hinge device capable of auto-locking will increase the difficulty in designing the hinge device. Furthermore, after a long time of opening and closing the notebook through the hinge device, the locking force of the hinge device tends to be unstable due to unavoidable abrasion therein. The design of using the hooking mechanism can avoid the above abrasion issue. A less locking force is required for the hooking mechanism to keep the upper cover and the base at the closed state. But the hook of the hooking mechanism usually protrudes out of the casing. Such structure configuration is unsightly to the product appearance.